The Voice of Shadows
by Novel Inkling
Summary: As the days near for a new war to begin, Kira, Layette, and Misery must gather forces from the city of NeoBright to fight for their cause and defeat TarTar once and for all. But upon meeting the one who would make it happen, Kira makes a very heartbreaking discovery. Rated M for Language. A short story that follows the events of Lifelight.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Left in the Shadows

* * *

The brisk, cold air of the metro made Kira's entire body shake. Unaccustomed with the shadow inklings' living style, she wore a grim smile and trekked onward into the darkness. The Dark Hero is supposed to be used to the encumbering silence and isolation that her powers associate with, but she still shivers when it makes her uneasy.

Layette, NeoBright's soothsayer, lead the group onward throughout the pitch black tunnels. Her appearance in the dark made her look menacing; her glowing ruby eyes piercing the dark atmosphere, like a young flame on an once unlit candle. Her pale skin as white as a phantom's, and her dark hair with the colors of the flames on the ends. Her cloak trailing behind her.

Misery was behind the young squid. She was unlike any other, as Kira remembered fondly. Misery was considered a Shadow Parasite fused together with the DNA of an Inkling and an Octoling. But unlike all previous encounters with these devious creatures, Misery was not like them at all. Her tentacles were long and wavy, their tips were red and faded into black. She also wore clothes that were discarded or lost in the metro; A squid hairpin, the Agent 8 gear, and neo octoling boots.

Kira, however, tried keeping herself calm by muttering words to the calamari inkantation. Her short, aquamarine hair blowing gently in the wind and her violet eyes fixated on her hands. She had her normal clothes on, although she wished she changed just for this. She was about to stand in front of an entire nation of shadow inklings, shadow octolings, and xeno-inklings/octolings. A cause she needed their approval with, so she would stand a better chance against the impending doom about to beseech her city.

"You seem tense." Misery commented. "You okay?"

Kira sighed, rubbing her arms. "No... Not really..."

"You worried about your big speech, eh?" She asked.

Kira groaned a bit and curled her fists. "How could I not be worried?! I'm standing in front of thousands who may or may not help Inkopolis against TarTar...The fate of my home rests on my shoulders and if I don't get the answer I seek... How can I return to my friends knowing I failed them and my home?"

"I understand why you are stressed." Layette replied. "But you are the chosen one. The chosen one of their prophecy. They should listen to you knowing you can do so much more than just stand there and look pretty."

Kira made an audible, distressed noise as her ears lowered. Layette stopped walking and turned around to face Kira. "We're here to help you win your battle Kira. I'm certain they will listen to you."

"Will they?" Kira wondered.

"People may be stubborn at times, but think about it this way: They look up to you as if you were their savior. I know I would if I wasn't your friend."

The inkling grumbled.

Misery smiled. "Now I believe we have things to do?"

"Yeah. I gotta-"

"Inform the Chief of NeoBright about your speech?" Layette interrupted. "If it is seen as an aggressive speech, you will more than likely be persecuted."

"Oh yeah... Right..." Kira commented.

As they arrived at the city, the inkling squinted a bit from the sudden light change and stared at the underground city in awe. Neon lights flashed throughout the city and the cosmic sky overhead twinkled and shined.

"Wow... This place is amazing.." Kira commented. "I never really stopped and looked at the city from here because I was either running or unconscious."

Layette pointed to a large structure in the distance. "See that large building over there? That is where you will be talking to the Consul. Or-"

"My commanding officer and leader of NeoBright." Misery butted in.

Kira blinked a few times. "Wait-what?"

"I work in a secret-well, not so secret anymore, but secret nonetheless. *Ahem* I work as an agent for The Dark League. We keep NeoBright safe from any danger. I did very little explaining to him about why I was disappearing so frequently."

"Because you were off training me." Kira replied.

Misery chuckled. "Bingo. Nobody in NeoBright knows about you but the soothsayer, Kyrun, and me. So we're going to the capital building to explain all the events that has happened and why you request their help and forces."

Kira made a noise that was a mix between a groan and a whine.

"What's wrong?" Layette asked.

"I'm extremely tense... What if they say no?! What will I do!?"

Misery placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled a bit. "He'll hear you out. I'm very sure of it."

"I hope you're right..."

* * *

The capital building was nothing compared to everything else in the city. It was a large, black building with a circular lobby and fancy lighting compared to all the spunky neon colors. A crystal chandelier overhead of them in the lobby and smooth, white marble flooring and brown mahogany walls.

Kira whistled. "God-damn. These people are shella fancy."

"Right?" Misery chuckled and went up to the receptionist. "We're here to see the Chief."

"I'll let him know right away." The receptionist replied with a smile and rang him in. After a few minutes, he perked up and pointed to the open elevator. "Take the elevator to the thirteenth floor. The Chief will be waiting for you there."

"Great. Let's go." Kira sighed with relief and stepped in with Layette and Misery. The elevator had a window in the back and they ascended up to the thirteenth floor, Kira watching in awe as the surroundings shrink and become small specks. Before too long, the elevator brought them to the thirteenth floor and they entered a large room, with a big inkling sitting at a table.

"Hello Agent Darkmist." His deep, clear voice called. He picked up his head and raised an eyebrow as Kira and Layette stepped inside. "I'm quite shocked to see the soothsayer here. What seems to be the problem?"

"There's no problem at all Sir." Layette told him. "In fact, we came to introduce you to the dark hero. Meet Kira Yoru."

Kira waved and smiled. "Hello sir."

His face went from calm to shocked, standing up quickly, he looked her over, mouth agape. "Is it... Is it really you..?"

"Huh?" Kira raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

He walked over to her. He had a black and purple tipped tentacle swept over his left eye and his maroon eyes gazed upon the young inkling; her violet eyes meeting his. He wore a special forces beret, a zip front vest and black punks. He looked at her for another minute before he pulled out something; A baby photo.

Kira's eyes fixated on the picture before her eyes began welling up with tears.

"...D-Dad? Is that really you...?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Reunion

* * *

"Yes... It is." He whispered, and embraced her tightly, a few tears rolling down his face. "Oh I have missed you so much... You have grown up into a beautiful young lady."

Kira smiled and laughed a bit. "Dad!"

He chortled and ruffled her hair. "Come now. Sit down and talk to me. We have a lot to catch up on." He lead her over to the table and sat her down.

Misery's eyes were wide and her jaw dropped. "Kira's father is my commanding officer... I'll be damned."

Layette chuckled. "It was certainly a surprise to say the least."

Kira and her father talked for a good while. She informed him about the dark prophecy and TarTar.

"TarTar?"

"He is threatening to kill all of Inkopolis to reconstruct a new and better world. Not only that, but he might even kill NeoBright as well.."

"I see..."

Kira grabbed his hands and looked him in the eyes again. "Dad, I really, _really_, need your help and your reinforcements to take him down. Otherwise all I know and love will be eliminated!"

He nodded and stood up. "Darkmist, gather all available agents in the dark league."

"Yes sir." She ran to the elevator and pressed the button to head towards the league HQ.

"Soothsayer, I need you to prepare Kira for her speech for the square. All who can fight are welcomed."

She nodded. "I shall begin summoning the folk to the Central Square immediately."

"And you, my daughter. Go make them proud."

Kira hugged him and she rubbed her back. "Will you be there to help me...?" She whispered. "I've never done anything like this before..."

"I will help you all the way."

* * *

As Kira and her father made their way down the stairs as her father began talking to her.

"So why did you send me away with my grandma?" She asked.

He sighed. "You were a very, very special child. The soothsayer before Layette declared you to be the next hero to free the Shadow Inklings from NeoBright's constrictions. However... I was fearful for your future. Your mother and I raised you for a good four months. That is... until..."

* * *

_Eighteen years ago..._

* * *

Kira was sound asleep in her crib as her father and mother stood in a different room, talking to an old lady.

"You cannot be serious..." Kira's mother cried. Her long, black tentacles with light blue hues. Her eyes violet and filled with tears.

The soothsayer shook her head. "I am very sorry, Celeste and Alaric... But Kira will not be happy underground knowing she has a bright future. You must let her go..."

Celeste's fist balled and she shrilled. "I CANNOT LET MY DAUGHTER LEAVE ME!" She ran into the room and scooped Kira into her arms.

"Celeste! Reconsider your actions!" Alaric shouted.

Celeste raised her wings and her eyes darkened. "Stand back Alaric! I'm only doing what is best for my daughter!"

Alaric summoned his weapons and his ice crystal wings were low. "Our daughter."

"Please Celeste... Please hear me out. The Soothsayer has our solution and we should go along with it to help our daughter have a bright future."

Celeste shook her head and raised her sword. "I'm sorry Alaric!" She looked at him and pointed the sword towards the wall. "_Causa Satani!_"

A loud explosion rang out and she flew out the hole, cradling the child in her arms, moving deep into the metro.

* * *

Kira was frozen in place and she felt hot tears run down her face. "So... my mom... she-she did that?"

Alaric nodded. "Unfortunately, she was blinded by her emotions... Her fear of losing you to an ancient prophecy. And as much as I refused to harm your mother, she could not go unpunished."

"What did you do to her?" Kira asked, before grabbing her father by the shoulders and shook him, her choked cries echoing through the hall and a hurt look plastered on her face. "Where is she?!"

Alaric sighed. "I cannot keep you away from her... But please be careful when you do meet her..."

"I want to understand... I want to learn about my past. The truth is going to hurt... But it'll help me become stronger."

Alaric sighed. "If you insist."

* * *

The dungeons were cold and pitch black. A perfect place for someone like her mother. Alaric watched from the distance as Kira approached the glass wall and placed her hands on the glass.

"M-Mom? Are you in here?"

A soft glow of violet pierced the darkness and gazed out towards the glass. The rattling of chains was heard running across the floor as the woman stood up.

"Kira...? Is that really you baby girl?"

Kira smiled a bit. "It is momma..."

Celeste approached the glass wall and smiled back. Her skin as pale as moonlight, her violet eyes tired and her the blue hues in her hair lightly glowing. Her attire looked very similar to the gear Mint wore when in Light Form. A black silk goddess dress and white gold rims trimming the dress. Two cuffs around her wrists binding them together.

"It's so nice to see you after all this time."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Sea of Wrath

* * *

"What are you doing here child?" She wondered, moving her hands around. "The soothsayer did not forsee you coming back here..."

Kira sighed. "According to her. But things have changed." Her tone was serious and her eyes downcast, not because of her previous sadness, but because of her exhaustion and anxiety pushing her to the limit. "I was chosen, as you've heard, to free the Dark Inklings from NeoBright. But a war is about to happen. A war that will destroy my home and soon, your home as well."

Alaric slowly approached Kira, placing a hand carefully on her shoulder. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I need all the help I can get. From you, the Dark League, and even my own mother, to convince the people to leave Neobright to help me fight TarTar."

Celeste's eyes widened. "_Him_?!"

Kira's face turned to one of fear. "You knew him?"

She nodded solemnly. "I was unlucky enough to stumble upon him and his adversaries. He was discussing a strange thing I had no idea he was talking about, called Sanitation. He caught me eavesdropping and I escaped, but not before he was able to draw some of my blood."

"Holy shit... It makes sense now." Kira muttered.

Alaric and Celeste remained quiet as their daughter explained. "The Shadow parasite was made up of two components; The sanitized ink and Dark Inkling blood. That's why it reeked of chemicals and even had possessive traits such as emotions whereas Sanitized soldiers were incapable of feeling... And Misery had some sort of grudge against TarTar..."

"Are you suggesting Miserabe is involved with TarTar?" Alaric's voice boomed. "Because I'll kill her-"

"Nonono... Not that, dad." Kira interrupted him as she tried to get back to her explanation. "I meant, she had a grudge against him, she wanted him dead and she had the extending tentacles the parasites are capable of having... So that means... She's part parasite..."

* * *

Misery had walked around the lobby of the HQ for hours and she flopped down on the couch and removed her glove, grimacing at the copper plate embedded into her right hand. It's smooth exterior was a stinging pain for her as she felt her composure collapse.

"I'm so stupid! I should have just told Kira and Mint about what I truly was when I had the chance... But-But I couldn't bring myself to do it! I just couldn't! After I gained their trust?!"

Misery looked at her hand again and sighed. "He ruined my life... He ruined me..."

"Who ruined you?"

"GYAH!" Misery yelled, falling off the couch and staring up at a Xeno girl, her curved ears and blue slit eyes, her abundance of freckles and long wavy black and blue hair. Her tail swishing back and forth in curiosity.

The dark squid rubbed her head and quickly slipped on her glove. "It's personal, Ryuna. We've discussed this already."

Ryuna jumped onto the couch and tilted her head. "I know, but you also said I should look after my fellow agents."

"Yeah..? So?"

"So what's wrong? Why are you all sad when we got big things to do?" She wondered.

Misery huffed. "I'm worried about my friend. She's the one who's putting this all together and she has no clue how to do it. She's with the Chief as we speak."

"Oh really?!" The xeno bounced up and down. "What's her name? Does she come by often? What's her-"

"All classified information. Now go back to the training room until Chief says otherwise. Ya hear me Agent Wave?"

Ryuna made a silly salute. "Crystal ma'am!" And ran off in the other direction.

Misery flopped back down on the couch and groaned into a pillow.

_I'm an idiot!_

* * *

Kira, Celeste, and Alaric all entered the Lobby and found Misery. "Mis?" Was all Kira could speak before she yanked her head up and quickly buried it into the pillow again.

She walked over and rubbed her back. "Mis, it's okay.."

"No it's not." She replied. "I lied to you and you're one of my closest friends. That's not okay whatsoever."

Kira smiled slightly. "Well, if Mint has taught me anything, it's that people should be given a chance to change their lives for the better. Even if they messed up big time."

"You really think so?" She asked as she sat up.

"Of course. After all, it is what makes us Inklings and Octolings." And the two embraced.

Alaric and Celeste smiled. "That's our girl." She said quietly.

As the two finished embracing, Misery was about to say something before a loud explosion sounded in the distance and shook the building.

"What the hell was that?!"

Kira looked outside. "It came from the Northwest!"

All four ran outside and people were screaming and running as pale green octolings ran in with guns and TarTar emerged from the darkness, scepter in hand. "NeoBright shall fall before me!"

"Shit! TarTar has made his move! What do we do?!" Misery yelped.

Kira transformed into her dark form and pulled out her scythe. "Get the people to safety!"

"But what about you?!" Alaric cried out.

Kira's eyes narrowed and her wings raised. "I'm going to buy you some time to get them to the surface. Meet me at Cornerstone Fields. Misery, find Layette and tell her to rally the people to Cornerstone Fields as well."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Blood that paints the Metropolis Walls

* * *

Kira felt her heart race as she made her way to TarTar and landed a surprise slash. He grunted and held his hand where the slash was made. He grinned like a mad-man and stood up. "You've grown in power, Kira. And I shall say, I'm not disappointed."

"And I'm disappointed that the crystal I ran through you didn't fucking end you." Kira growled, holding her scythe close.

He pulled out the sanitized scepter and pointed it towards her. "Touche, little squid. But you'll soon find that he who strikes first wins the war at hand." A green pulse of energy flew past Kira as she rolled out of the way and saw a building get coated in green slime.

"You know, Chili wasn't wrong about you. You talk so much bullshit!" Kira ran forwards and clashed with TarTar's scepter. Both held their ground for a while.

TarTar's twisted grin sent chills down Kira's spine as she looked him square in his glossy eyes. "You would be so much better in the sanitized dominion. We would ADORE you."

"You wish!" Kira disarmed him and kicked him back. She ran to grab his weapon, but she was not fast enough, and felt the wind being taken as her ribcage made an unsettling crack noise, falling backwards. The green goo started burning her skin, feeling it eat away at her flesh.

"I have waited a LONG time to kill you, dark hero... you have stood in my-"

Kira kicked him back and held her side where the wound was. She made a run for the tunnels and felt bile and the metallic taste of her own blood pile in the back of her throat. She finally collapsed and threw up, shuddering at the sudden sick feeling course throughout her body.

Breathing hard, she felt her entire world spin as she fell and watched her blood pool on the ground.

TarTar laughed as he strolled up and smiled in a sinister way. "The great proclaimed dark hero, on the floor and bleeding. I will use it very wisely, to paint to these shadow inklings a clear picture that I am superior!

_I...I guess this is it for me... I am so sorry I failed you Chili..._

"Y-You won't..*cough* ...Get away with... this..." Kira grunted as she coughed.

As TarTar was about to finish her off, Kira saw her world darken, and she fell unconscious.

* * *

Layette stood in front of Kira and she blasted TarTar away.

He growled at her. "You!"

"That's right. And I will not allow you to kill her. Now leave or I shall destroy you." Layette said as a bright light emitted from her palm.

He quickly scampered off and the soothsayer cradled the body and placed a pink liquid on her wounds. "Hang in there..."

* * *

The group of dark inklings met in the fields, exactly as Kira had told them to do. All of the residents of NeoBright made it out with very minor wounds, and a heavy amounts of supplies, weapons, and armor.

"Is everyone alright? Are we missing anyone?" Alaric called out.

Everybody shook their heads or told him no.

"All we're really missing is Kira." Misery commented.

Celeste had a mini heart attack. "Oh my cod! She's still down there!"

"That's it." Alaric growled, raising his icy crystal wings and summoning his sword. "I'm going in after her! No more waiting after I just got my daughter back!"

Layette came out from the metro and cried. "Someone! Help! Kira is badly wounded!"

Celeste, Misery, and Alaric ran to her and became very worried. "We got to get her to safety." Misery commented.

Kira coughed. "The camp... It's... Northbound... of here..."

Celeste called out. "Let's MOVE!"

* * *

They walked for hours, constantly checking on Kira, who wasn't doing so hot, when they came across a camp that looks large. They were immediately stopped at the gate.

Misery called up. "HELP! SOMEONE HELP!"

A familiar face ran up and gasped aloud. "Oh my gosh! KIRA!" They turned towards the gate keeper. "Let them in! Please!"

The gate rose up and Layette ran inside, the members of the camp looked very worried as Kira lied limp in Layette's arms. Chili ran up and immediately took Kira from his grasp.

"Get the infirmary ready NOW. We have a severely wounded squid to look after!" He cradled her body close and wrapped the wound the best he could as he lied her down in the bed, Mint, Kailano, and Marie getting to work. Kira cried out in pain once they got to the wound. Her hoarse yelps echoed throughout as she clenched her teeth tight and felt tears run down her face. Mint grimaced as they carefully finished healing the wound and gave the squid a glass of water.

"What happened?" They asked. "Chili was really worried about you."

Kira opened her eyes and looked at her friend. "I was getting reinforcements. The armor and weapons the dark inklings carry are more advanced than ours."

Mint smiled sadly. "You could have just asked one of us to go with you-"

"No. You guys would have been wounded or dead down there." She retorted. "I'm glad you were here so you were safe and making the camp ready for the new arrivals."

Chili walked in and sat next to her. "Don't ever scare me like that again, ya hear? I love you but you're a fucking disgrace sometimes."

Kira cracked a smile. "I know I am..."

"So what now?" Mint wondered, holding their scepter close.

Akari chimed in. "Let's give her a few days to recuperate and only then will we discuss our next battle plan."

* * *

Layette, Alaric, Celeste, Chili, Akari, Mint, and Misery sat at a table and discussed all that had happened. That Celeste and Alaric were Kira's real parents. This shocked the group and they constantly asked questions.

They answered the best they could.

Chili felt himself looking out towards the city of Inkopolis and felt his stomach churn. As he thought on it more and more, Kira fought off TarTar to keep him busy from the city. If Kira failed, what would happen to the city? Would it be in ruins?

"I'm going to check up on Kira." He muttered and got up from his chair and went over to the infirmary. It was very quiet, and only one person laying in the bed, reading a book Layette lent her. She looked up and grinned a bit.

"Come to see me? I'd thought you'd be keeping Julie out of the supplies." She chuckled.

He chuckled back and pulled a chair over. "Yeah, but I put the little devil to bed before she could. So how you feeling?"

"Much better." Kira commented. "Mint's healing is improving."

"Yeah... They've made such an improvement. We all have." He commented, and he felt Kira touching his hair, examining it.

"Are these red highlights in your hair?"

He grunted. "No dummy, its black."

"Finally going goth huh? Linkin Park has always been your taste in music, never knew- ack! Hey!" She laughed as Chili lightly punched her.

He grinned. "I ain't that edgy. Besides, you've already claimed the title of edgelord."

"Stole that from right under you."

Both laughed and Chili squidformed, climbing up onto the bed and positioning himself in her lap. "I missed you... y'know?"

She pulled him close and hugged him gently. "I know... I did too..."

"I can't believe it's time for another war..." He sighed. "I just want to go on a long **long **ass vacation."

"Me too... But first come this, and for everyone's sake." Kira said with a yawn as she got comfortable.

"I'll win this war for everyone. Even if I die..."

Chili felt her body go limp as she fell into the peaceful embrace of slumber. He looked up and thought to himself as he extended a tentacle to hold her hand.

_I'll help you win the war and live to see another sunny day._

_**I promise**_

* * *

Voice of Shadows has officially ended. Now time to finish the second story to piece everything together for the finale of the Shadow Saga: Final War.

Stay tuned for The Calm Before the Storm


End file.
